


I Saved You A Seat.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [87]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I saved you a seat."





	I Saved You A Seat.

**87\. “I saved you a seat.”**

* * *

“I saved you a seat.” Bobby patted the hard bench and accepted the coffee cup John held out to him, still hot. He knew despite being Iceman, Bobby loved coffee like a starved man loved food. He couldn't go than a few days without one.

"Thanks." Bobby said, settling down into his side enjoy how John's naturally warm skin reached into his core. Leaning his head onto John's shoulder Bobby took a long slip of coffee as he stretched his feet out before him. John wrapped his arm around Bobby in return as they watched the park began to fill with life.


End file.
